Crossover & Conquer: Equestria Twilight
by DerekTheBrony
Summary: A Tiberium infesting Earth, and mostly four worlds merging with one into one big-ass planet. Four Dimensional Factions warring with each others, and only one will win in the end. Each commander of one faction will bring their crawler to deploy their units against each other factions. This is the story of Derek Beethan, rookier for the Equestrian Army.
1. Part 1

**AN: Yes, a Crossover where every Commander can pilot a Crawler for deploying units. I do play Command & Conquer Tiberium Twilight, and I am itching to do a crossover fic. Less Plot, More Action, since I'm the Action Writer and less with Dialogue Writer. Also, I used the Google Translator for the other Opposer's different language, though they can understand each others by subtitles.**

* * *

**Crossover & Conquer: Equestria Twilight - Part 1**

* * *

My name is Derek Beethan, age 17. I am a human rookie commander, who was without a warning enlisted by a magical faction known as UERA when four worlds merges with my old earth into one big ass planet. Before this happened, I was the strongest engineer and magically strong artificier, who actually designed strong weaponry as part of my private practice. As for the merging, there has been no known culprit, and four worlds that merged with mine are blaming it on each others, minus one actually who want nothing to do with the war. Worse thing, is there are alien plants growing fiercely that could dangerously radioactively burn any sentinent beings. We were forced to leave this forsaken planet, and I was seperated from the family, forced to live in the Magical land of Equestria.

It has been at least one year, and a war caused by misunderstanding and accusements is declared by three worlds, and will eliminate Equestria if not fighting back. With no other choice, Celestia forms a new military force called the United Equestrian Royal Army (UERA), in hopes of bringing peace and harmony to this land. The Other faction to oppose us are Cartoon Nintendo Special Alliance (CNSA), Holy Order of Mighty Espers (HOME), and Jump Anime Union Force (JAUF).

So now it begins. I am at my cockpit of the crawler pod, for each crawlers I've designed. One which carries the Light-Artillery Units, other for Defense. This is truely my first time in a battlefield. I know that the four rookie commanders are ones whom I played with on Starcraft II before the merging and crisis happened. Kyle Basurto, fan of Nintendo games and Cartoon Network shows. I am going to guess he joined CNSA. Dell Ribeiro who happens to watch anime, but plays Final Fantasy games. I heard he practices swordsmanship, and joined the HOME. Lastly is Tim Deschamps, who took a disliking on me during every Starcraft II tournament, mainly because of my childish attitude. He is a fan of Anime shows, thus he joined the JAUF.

With that introductions, briefing commenced. Celestia says that I will meet other commander each from one other faction. I am to go and eliminate the threat. Thus, this is one battle I cannot afford to fail. So I sprint into the crawler and begin my mission.

* * *

**[Crawler Deathmatch]**  
**[Stock: 3] [Time: 20 Min]**

I have finally arrive at the dropping point near the trees. Time to see if I can survive last and destroy their crawlers multiple times. I landed in the UERA dropzone, and march my crawler to the CNSA dropzone, so I may face my first foe. There's the four wheeled Crawler. The Crawler Commander sees me and deploys. I do the same, warping in some six bowgunners for now, as the enemy warps in a tank with metal riot shield.

The Enemy Commander sees it and it's look turns into a sterny one.

"Pôneis? Sério?_(Ponies? Really?)_" He said before facepalming, "Você está enviando brinquedos femininos para lutar comigo?_(You are sending girly toys to fight me?)_"

"They are no ordinary Ponies, Kyle." I said, "And I'll show you why. ATTACK!"

With one shouting word of a command, ponies armed their bowguns. I told them to go Anti-Tank, and they do so. Equipping their bowguns with armor-piercing pellets. Each shot doing little more damage since regular pellets do very minimal damage. Speaking of, Normal Pellets does work against infantries. With AP Pellets equipped, they begin firing on the Shield Tanks, all at one target. Seeing the Shield Tanks being ravaged, 'run-em-over' is ordered, but I countered by ordering the Bowgunners to scatter. Thus with few more shots, one Shield Tank goes down, before targeting the other. As the battle rages, the CNSA commander sends out another Shield Tank, plus one more, as I send out a Mortar Herd, which consists two ponies holding a mortar weapon. The Mortar Herd stays near my crawler and starts inserting high explosive rounds. Each round impact laying good damage on the Shield Tanks.

"Você é uma praga. _(You are a pest)_" He growled, "Puxe para trás! _(Pull back!)_" The Shield Tanks rolls inside the Crawler before undeploying and crawling away.

"Now's your chance, Bowgunners!" The Bowgunning mares charges into the range and continously firing their armor-piercing pellets, repeated shots one by one taking a quarter of a minute before the Crawler goes down.

**[Derek Frags Kyle]**

I clapped in success as I see the Crawler explode, but with the Crawler canopy pod escaping before that happens.

"Now you see why my Ponies are awesome!" I cheered,

"Você vai pagar por isso! _(You'll pay for this!)_" Kyle threatened,

I told the units to get inside before undeploying and heading to where the HOME Crawler & JAUF Crawler are fighting each others. Out of the forest patch, into the crawler battle. Many of the Gun Wasp Mechs deployed by HOME firing their bullets, while the JAUF Commander's Policemen and MG Van, firing at the mechs with their Blaster guns, while the MG Van fire just vulcan bullets. I know they have a Shotgunner, but it's only for close range combat. I've decide to intervene and defeat my brother, so I drove my crawler to the battlefield. That's when the JAUF Commander saw me in his crawler.

"Vous. Restez en dehors de ça. _(You. Stay out of this.)_" Enemy Commander Tim warned me,

"No." I rebelled, before deploying and getting my army out. Bowgunners firing at the Police Force while Mortar Herds firing their explosive rounds at the vans, hoping it would kill it. The mechs however came and starts attacking it.

"Você deve ouvir, idiota. _(You should listen, Idiot.)_" Dell scolded, but I thumbed down at him, earning an angry glare before the mechs starts focus firing at my crawler. My Bowmares arming their armor piercing pellets and firing at the G. Wasp Mechs. Very lucky my Bowgunners can fire at the air units. The G. Wasp retreats and tries to attack from other sides, but my Bowgunners surrounded my crawler for great protection. Once his G. Wasp is last standing, the G. Wasp sprints back into the crawler of HOME before undeploying and pulling back.

"Pourquoi ne vous battez-vous?_(Why do you fight?)_" Tim asked,

"I fight to ensure harmony of this land." I answered before commanding my Bowmares to fire regular pellets at the police force. I spreaded my force in two groups, trying to sandwich, but the Police force also spread. I sent my Mortar herd to bomb on the MG Van, before destroying it,

"Quel têtu! _(What a Stubborn one!)_" Tim shouted,

"That is my reason." I said, "If I am unable to bring harmony, Who Will?" before launching my Bowgunners & a Mortar Herd to target the Crawler.

**[Kyle Fragged Dell]**

And there goes Dell. Having a feeling Kyle will come and get revenge, I order my Light Artillery squadron to focus fire on the Crawler, damaging it as possible before it is about to explode. Tim's Crawler Canopy ejects and flies from it.

**[Derek Fragged Tim]**

I turn my crawler around to Kyle's flying Crawler. And with Ten minutes passed, Tier Two is unlocked. I immediately deploy some Ice Flak Carriage, which has a Turret like those Flak Cannons on a Carriage. Light to carry, and slows down air units as the Ice Flak bullets hits them. The Ice Flak Carriage Ponies arrived from my Crawler before deploying, aiming their Flak Cannons at the flying X-Wings which has improved armor. As they come in range, IF Cannons aimed and fire, creating clouds of heavy blizzard, freezing the wing and engine before it falls to the ground unbalanced, before the Flying Crawler undeploys and flies away. I chase after the crawler, undeploying and bringing my units in before that. I make my way to the Dropzone so I can begin camping at the forest. I then deploy and start warping in Cannons, and some Ice Flak Carriage for anti-air measurements.

**[Tim Fragged Dell]**

One last life for Dell and he's out of the battle. Ponies carrying the two Cannons for deployment. My cannons started firing napalm shells, which will work on the Police force which Tim's Crawler deploys. It managed to take out the Police force, and I clapped. Tim is going down, but not before Tim sends out MG Vans. By seeing that, I brung out Bowgunning Mares out to fire their armor-piercing pellets and started firing. One MG Van pulling back, ignoring the Bowgunners, but not going to be easy since they are much greater. Each pellets damaging until they are weak, before pulling them back. Suddenly, Kyle's crawler along with PX-Wings come along, targeting Tim's Crawler before it explodes.

**[Kyle Fragged Tim]**

Down to last life for Tim & Dell, and I haven't lost one. One Minute left. So no time to eliminate Commander from the field. Dell's crawler however has good armor. That must be for deploying Heavy Tank Units. I told the Cannoning Mares to turn it to the units he was about to deploy. Three Quad Tanks are out, and the Cannons started firing, doing almost little damage. But with the cannons requiring time to reload, I sent my Bowgunners front to help defend the Cannons from the Quad Tanks with more Armor Piercing Pellets fired at the Tanks. I hold it off until time is over.

**"TIME OVER!"**

**"UERA is the Winner!"**

I clapped in success, and the mares at my command cheered. I actually just got lucky with this first battlefield. Or maybe I managed to pull through with my strategy. Either way, I have done.

"Maldito seja, Derek. _(Damn you, Derek.)_" Dell mumbled,

"Así que esta es la fuerza militar de Equestria. _(So this is Equestria's military force.)_" Kyle wondered in confusion.

"Vous. _(You.)_" Tim growled, "Vous allez payer pour vos ingérences. _(You will pay for your meddlings.)_"

_**"HUZZAH!"**_ Yelled out the royal canterlot voice which belongs to one of the regal rulers of Equestria, who formed the UERA. Enter Princess Luna, whom controls the moon. "Outstanding Performance on your first battle for a rookie." said Luna, "With you on our side and other Commanders, we'll bring Harmony in no time."

"Other Commanders?" I asked,

"Yes. Celestia has managed to recruit the Mane Six in commanding the Crawlers." Luna explained, "Now it requires teamwork to bring harmony through this corrupted land. Return to base, and meet the new commanders."


	2. Part 2

**Crossover & Conquer: Equestria Twilight - Part 2**

* * *

I've returned to the Throneroom of Castle Canterlot to learn that There are Five Commanders enlisted. The five whom represents the elements of harmony. For now, only Rarity and Fluttershy is ready, since other three are still in training. I have been making friends with the mane five, and other ponies related. I asked if there were suppose to be six, but I was informed that one has abandoned the element of magic out of anger after hearing I was enlisted to command an army. What else was that about that made her very very anger? Then a scout returns. He says that the HOME is making an attack somewhere on Equestria.

"We suspect the HOME will send two Commanders this time." Luna started briefing, "I need you to bring one Commander to Assist you during the mission. It will be very safe to face them even."

"Very well." I replied,

Because Fluttershy is almost expert with lores of the Everfree Forest, she immediately tags along with me for the next battle.

* * *

**[Point Control]**  
**[Time: 20 Min]**

With time all burned from playing my video games, my Crawler has arrived at the dropping point through the magical wormhole. Fluttershy seems to be commanding the Heavy Artillery Crawler, so I am going to expect Indirect Cannons and Tank Destroyers from her. For me bringing the Light Defense, I will be using Towers and Gunpods for guarding the points I've captured. I turn to Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, head to west point from here then forward to next. I'll cover the mid point here." I said,

"On it." She whispered before turning her crawler to the left side. My plan is to get early defensives at the Neutral Point for capture, so I drove the Crawler there, inside the forest with ridgey hills. I made it to the flat point, and quickly deploy. There's the enemy crawler. It looks like an Airship. That one must be commanded by the Erdrick Descendant. Looks like other Factions have enlisted more commanders.

With my Crawler Deployed, I started getting Rifleponies and AA Casters deployed, before getting few towers built. Once it is done, the Airship is already here miles away, but I managed to garrison my deployed troops inside each, with one AA Caster in each towers. I can see the Airship Crawler has already deployed since It landed. Immediately I am met with Medievalish Footmen and Archers. Immediately the garrisoned ponies started firing their rifles, each shooting down every Sword-wielding soldiers, while the Archer wields their Bow & Arrow and fire at them.

The enemy Crawler Commander makes a communication, and it's not this one. "Inimigos da Dell, casa, ou seu inimigo é um inimigo meu. (Enemies of Dell, HOME, or their Enemy is an enemy of mine.)" A Female voice. That could be Lightning, the heroine of Final Fantasy XIII. I finally met the heroine, and now I must face her in the battlefield.

And another, which is from the Crawler that started attacking me. "Vamos trazer luz contra as trevas do mal. Isso significa que você. (We will bring light against the evil darkness. That means you.)"

Nothing those medievalish troops can do, as my Tower's room is fulled by the garrison of just deployed ponies I sent. The Enemy Crawler flees from the attempt and lets other crawler get the turn. I see Zone Troopers, armed with machine guns to try and destroy the towers, but with many Rifleponies in, it won't matter a thing.

I clapped my hands. The garrisoned towers are doing nice work with any attackers. I see a crawler marching to the left side. It must be trying to attack my crawler from behind. Destroying a crawler will disable and destroy all deployed units I have on the field. I send the communications to Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, E.D. is trying to outflank me. Can you please stop him?" I asked,

"Yes. Leave that bully to me." She acknowledged before launching her crawler to the next point, along with the Indirect Cannons she deployed. When she arrived, her ID Cannons are deployed already and started firing at the Airship Crawler that just landed. The ED Commander quickly undeploys and lifts off to fly to Fluttershy.

"Não bunda dentro!(Don't butt in!)" Shouted the Erdrick Commander, but what he didn't expect is Fluttershy's Indirect Cannon's ability to shoot big flak shells, blasting at the Flying Crawler before it goes down with a bang. After all, every Aircraft's greatest weakness is Flak.

**[Fluttershy Fragged Erdrick Descendant]**

"Como você se atreve.(How dare you.)"

"How dare I?" Fluttershy hissed, "Well maybe next time you shouldn't be such a bully to children."

"Bully? Isso é guerra!(Bully? This is war!)" Shouted the Erdrick Descendant, before escaping in his Crawler Canopy.

Meanwhile, I've continued to hold off Lightning's Troops. I managed to build more Towers in different direction, making an H Formation for six towers, before deploying as much Rifleponies for all the Towers to garrison.

"Você moleque chato! Parar de defender e lutar contra mim!(You annoying Brat! Stop defending and fight me with your troops!)" Enemy Commander Lightning shouted,

"Come and make me then, Lightning." I shouted, keeping sure the AA Casters are in check. I can see Fluttershy has already captured the mid east side point. The defense continues until the first ten minutes have passed, opening Tier II deployment options. Immediately I started deploying Mobile Gunpods before Lightning comes back with the MM Jeep +, which the gun shoots Magic Missiles. The + means it is stronger, so I am getting prepared. With Mobile Gunpods out, added onto each towers, giving increased Armor-Piercing attack power with each lasers shot.

"Asa Magos em seu caminho. (Wing mages on the way.)" Announced the Descendant. Just then, Fluttershy's Indirect Cannons started firing on Lightning's Crawler, damaging it before Lightning lifts off in the air, giving the AA Casters a chance to fire at them, damaging further. I ungarrisoned rest of my AA Casters to fire at Lightning's Crawler before it goes down. Lightning ejects her Crawler Canopy from the exploding Airship and makes it to safety.

**[Derek Fragged Lightning]**

"Estou começando a não gostar de você. (I am starting to dislike you.)" Lightning seethed,

"Amante Pony!(Pony Lover!)" Shouted the Equestria Descendant, "Eu não vou te perdoar por isso!(I will not forgive you for this!)"

"Amazing job, Derek." Fluttershy commented, "Lets hold the Point until they give up." I nodded, we almost got this. Descendant's Wing mages has make it however, and started focus firing on my Crawler. The AA Casters are doing their best to fend the Wing Mages off, but there were too many. Wing Mages started firing bolts, rapidly. Swarms doing damage to my towers. I use the Auto-Repair ability from the Towers, but unknown how long will it hold off.

"Hurry! Get the Flak Shell in and stop those Wing Mages!" Fluttershy ordered her Indirect Cannon users, turning the cannon to the Wing Mages, but the Wing Mages are too fast. They started harrassing on my Carrier and hers, as her cannons started turning. My Mobile Gunpods have no Anti Air unfortunely, so it's up to the AA Casters, unless I trained more, so I do so.

By the time I have more, the Wing Mages leaves and heads to the mid east point.

"Retirá-los de volta. (Pull them back.)" Lightning ordered, "Estou trazendo tanques de mísseis.(I am bringing Missile Tanks.)"

"Leave those to my Tank Destroyer +." Fluttershy said, "But I may need help from your Rifleponies." With that, I ungarrison most of the Rifleponies up to leaving each towers with two Rifleponies inside, grouping the rest outside together whie Fluttershy has two Tank Destroyer +s out on the field. When two Missile Tanks come up, Tank Destroyer + charges in, followed by my Rifleponies, shooting at the Missile Tanks while her Tank Destroyer starts shooting at the Missile Tanks. Each Armor Piercing Shell doing great damage to the Missile Tanks before exploding.

"Pare de ser adorável! Ele me carrapatos fora! (Stop being adorable! It ticks me off!)" Shouted Lightning, who looks ticked at Fluttershy's appearance.

"Being Adorable is everypony's job." Fluttershy said, "I am after all, the Element of Kindness." With both Missile Tanks gone, Descendant's Wing Mages sneaks to the Mid Mid Point for takeover, but Fluttershy were onto that and used the Indirect Cannon's Flak Shells to bring them down each by each.

"Não! Meu Magos Asa estão mortos! (No! My Wing Mage are dead!)" shouted the panicking Descendant. By time the Wing Mages are gone, Time has expired.

**"TIME OVER!"**

**"UERA is the Winner!"**

I can hear Fluttershy cheering at the Victory we achieved on this battlefield. I clapped as well in success as the mares in the battlefield cheered. Many stopping of their forces and they failed to break through our strategy.

"Essa magia. Quem é você? (Such magic. What are you?)" Lightning muttered,

"Vou pegar outra vez, se é a última coisa que eu vou fazer. (I'll get you another time, if it's the last thing I'll do.)"

The victory is ours, and we can head back to base. Reminded about Twilight by Fluttershy, I managed to phone Rainbow Dash, and she picks up.

"Have you found Twilight yet?" I asked,

"Negative, Dericko." Rainbow shooked her sadly head, "The Wonderbolts already searched everywhere in Equestria."

"She must've use the Teleportation Spell." Pinkie suggested,

"But where could she be?" Fluttershy wondered,


	3. Part 3

**AN: So for the Languages, The UERA will be English, CNSA will have Spanish, HOME will have Portuguese, and JAUF will have French. The Brackets will have subtitles in English which I typed in the Google Translator(Which is my best option for now).**

* * *

**Crossover & Conquer: Equestria Twilight - Part 3**

* * *

So now my true mission begins. Other Factions will fight other factions, and I am being ready for this. I was at the briefing room now, for Spike to tell us something.

"Looks like it's going to be a Mystery Dungeon."

"Mystery Dungeon?" I said, "Wait... Is it like other Roguelike games? Where the layout of the battlefield changes everytime you leave it?"

"Wow. You're good at guessing."

So thus the briefing. I was told about the Gemstones under the Magic Tree. It's where Rarity uses to design clothes. Also, the Magic Tree is where most wild beasts live near. It was located in the Everfree Forest, and Fluttershy being the expert can lead me there. Both of her crawlers will have the Layout + Waypoint Scanner so we won't get lost. Applejack and Spike will be behind to navigate their progress.

"So who else is going to hinder our mission?"

"Dexter of the CNSA." Spike answered, "His Crawler represents experimental units. The worst thing you can encounter is a Mind-Bender Rod. It could control up to two most of the units you deployed."

"It could even take control of my laser troopers." Rarity gasped, "Think of the Worst Possible Moments if he gets his hands on that."

"That's why I'll come with." Fluttershy said, "I'll be here to sabotage Dex's Deployed structure."

"This mission is easy." Aplpejack said, "Get in and liberate the Magic Tree and Rarity can handle the rest."

"Right. Let's get-"

We were then cut off with beeping sounds on Spike's Laptop.

"Not good!" Spike panicked, "We got two JAUF Crawlers approaching first. They are after the Manticore Herd, and they want their blood."

"They want to kill them?!" Fluttershy shouted,

"Who's commanding the Crawlers?" I asked,

"Ryo, Ronin Warrior of the Wildfire. And Yusuke, the Spirit Detective. Looks like you'll be seeing those Close-Range units from Ryo."

"Wildfire? He might start a forest fire then. Then Rarity and I will make sure the Manticores are perfectly safe. No one is burning them alive!"

"I agree. They need to be taught for their barbaric attempts."

"Well then." I catch my own fist, "Let's roll!"

* * *

**[Mission Mode]  
****[Time: Infinite]  
****[Objectives: Liberate Magic Tree, Protect Manticore Herd]**

On the other side are two crawlers, coming from both different sides. I am now on the green green fields, surrounding me are seas of trees. Fluttershy and Rarity are at the Forest Hills. Immediately, Fluttershy are with the Manticores right now, and Rarity is marching her crawler to Fluttershy's direction.

"We suspect those two will try to surround the Manticore." Rarity said, "Head to the Magic Tree and Liberate here so Yusuke won't be able to reach through you."

With that, I Turn my Crawler to the Magic Tree straight to the Magic Tree, on the hilly ramp to the biggest tree. It glows prism colors. Those two should almost be here. With Light Artillery Crawler in my hand, I deply and start deploying Bowgunners & Mortar Herds. By the time I have around ten deployed, Crawler comes on my minimap radar being pinged. I'm about to face them.

"Ryo, aller en avant. Va tendre une embuscade aux Manticores de l'autre côté. (Ryo, go on ahead. Will ambush the Manticores on the other side.)"

"Droit. (Right.)"

I set my army ready. I waited for about few minutes until, Armored Swordsmen are charging through here.

"Oh boy! I got Wildfire foes coming here."

"Does that mean..."

"I see it. Yusuke's using a Stealth Crawler. Be on guard, Fluttershy." Rarity commanded,

"Understood." Fluttershy replied,

Fluttershy and Rarity has already deployed their own Crawler. Dusters are being deployed out of Fluttershy's A2AA Crawler. That crawler however is specifically used for Anti Air, but the Dusters are mainly used for not just air but ground as well. Unless they have armor.

Rarity here, is using Lasers Crawler. So she is deploying Laser Troopers and a Single Ice Beam truck. It slows down enemy units from advancing, giving Fluttershy's chance to sic her Dusters on the enemy ground units.

So back to where I was. Sword-Novices, which were Ryo's Wildfire Weapons units, are charging in. My Mortar Herd using Scatter-Pellet Shells. The herd fire their Shells, dropping to the ground, opening by loud pop and shooting iron pellets like shotgun from the air, taking out Charging Swords-novices, but only leaving few so the Bowgunners can fire their bow pellets at them. Ryo pulls his troops back before they take any damages. I kept my Light Artillery Troopers back. Archers coming here, but as the Mortars started ready their mortars, Archers backed away and marched forward. They're going to try and dodge my Mortar. Dodge and fire, Dodge and fire. I pull my mortars back, and then send my Bowgunners ahead to take them out.

My bowgunners shooting down two until other five falls back once more. Meanwhile, Fluttershy is using much Dusters, but it won't be easy since Yusuke keeps deploying Speed Bikers. All Armed with Gauss Pistols, and it could take out most of Fluttershy and Rarity's units.

But with Ice Beam Truck on the field, Rarity managed to get Speed Bikers slowed down, for Fluttershy's Eight Dusters to bullet them by line. Rarity's Laser Troopers charging forward lasering down every Bikers before charging at Yusuke's Wheeled Crawler.

"Fluttershy. Aim your Dusters at the Crawler." Rarity ordered,

"I know what to do, Rarity." Fluttershy said, "Destroying the Crawler destroys the deployed units."

"Exactly, and that kicks him out of the battlefield." Rarity finishes.

"Derek." Fluttershy got the communications onto me. "How is your line?"

Yes, back to me. Since ten minutes have passed, Tier Two Deploy Options unlocked. Ryo now starts bringing in Mystic Archers. But I manage to get Cannons out. When the archers come and draw the bow, Cannons goes first since it's loaded already, and fires explosive shell, blasting down those archers.

"They got Mystic Archers, but I managed to get Cannons on Time."

"Be careful, Derek. Those Mystic units will cast spells." Rarity warned.

"Let me handle the Mystics. I dealt Ryo's Tier 2 units before." Fluttershy said before launching her current Duster Squads, now shooting down Mystic Samurais. The bullets however deflect them, but the Duster continues to shoot, keeping it distracted for my Cannons to reload and finally fire, destroying the Samurais.

**[Rarity has fragged Yusuke]**

"Merde. Elle se figea mon de vitesse motards. (Damn. She froze my Speed Bikers.)" Said Yusuke before ejecting his Crawler Canopy and escaping by jets.

"Yusuke a vaincu? Ce n'est pas fini, équestre.(Yusuke's defeated? This isn't over, Equestrian.)" Said Ryo before doing the same, but by Crawler foot instead of ejecting his Crawler Canopy.

**[Ryo Retreats from the Battlefield]**

**[Manticore Herd is Successfully Defended]**

"Well done, Guys. We pulled it through." Fluttershy said,

"Don't relax yet." Rarity said, "Dexter's coming."

And she is exactly right. There's the Crawler coming here. Fluttershy said that he is bringing the Experimental Crawler. I then hatched a nice plan.

"Fluttershy, Rarity. Can you find a hiding spot?" I asked, "I like to see him Ambushed by Surprise."

"Good plan." Rarity said, "We'll be behind the Trees and Hills and surprise them. Keep your Cannons back though, Dexter will be bringing Droid Tanks." I nodded before the Crawlers makes their way to the hiding spot, on the left side and right side. Just soon as Dexter's Crawler arrives, he arrived from the Monster Lair, coming out with mass of twenty Drone Tanks. Rarity is right. I ordered my mares to bring the cannons back from the big ramp, until signalling them to stop.

"Here he comes." I announced,

"Quienquiera que seas, mis tanques teledirigidos sacarán sus ponies molestos. Por el poder del queso, toma esto!"(Whoever you are, my drone tanks will take out your pesky ponies. By the power of cheese, take this!) Shouted Dexter the Experimental Commander, just for him to be ambushed by both sides. Rarity siccing her Pulsar Troopers from the right side, while Fluttershy launches the Tactical EMP Missile.

"Misiles EMP? (EMP Missiles?)" Dexter shouted in shock.

"Good Shot, Fluttershy." Rarity commented in success, before the Pulsar Troopers fire their rifles, while my cannons fire at the lefter side, blowing up the Tanks. The Duster MKIIs now change course to gun dwon the Crawler until it is about to explode.

**[Fluttershy fragged Dexter]**

"Derrotado por un pony? Estoy deshonrado!(Defeated by a pony? I'm disgraced!)" The Canopy ejects and Dexter flies out of the battlefield. "Esto no ha terminado, Brony.(This isn't over, Brony.)"

"Excellent! Looks like the Battlefield is Secured." I announced,

"Amazing Work, Derek." Rarity commented, "Hang on now. Keep the units on field until I managed to get the gemstones."

"You're going to get all of them?" I asked,

"Not all. A Lady never gets greedy." Rarity said,

"Except the time Discord made you that." Fluttershy commented,

"Please don't bring it up. I never liked Tom anyways." Rarity said, as she brung out Buckets. "Okay Spike, let's get carrying." The loading up begins, and I waited until all the buckets are fulled. All three are full and they carried it inside the Crawler. "Right. Let's get home."

"Better not get Cocky there." Applejack warned, "I suspect Dexter sending someone else to try and take us out. You better head back soon as possible." Acknowledging the order, Fluttershy, Rarity, and I turn our Crawlers around and out of the battlefield.

**"Mission Complete!"**

**"UERA is the Winner!"**


End file.
